


Perfect

by MariaPriest



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPriest/pseuds/MariaPriest
Summary: Season 4, immediately afterDivide and Conquer.  After Jack explains that he cares a lot about Daniel as well as Carter, they take their relationship to a new level.  But will Jack's insecurity send it back to the status quo?Spoilers:Secrets; A Matter of Time; Message in a Bottle; Show and Tell; Into the Fire
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 16





	Perfect

Once SG-1 returned from escorting Martouf's body back to the current Tok'ra home base and spending two days there, General Hammond revealed his decision to have the team stand down for one week. They were exhausted, both physically and mentally -- at least in his opinion. He knew he had done the right thing when he saw some of the tension bleed away from each one, including Teal'c.

Sam, along with her father who came back with the team, headed for San Diego as soon as she was checked out medically, for a spur-of-the-moment family reunion. Teal'c chose to spend the time visiting his family.

Jack and Daniel saw Teal'c off. They stayed to watch the event horizon disappear and the iris snap shut. “Well, Daniel, that just leaves you and me. I'm thinking about heading to the ol' cabin in the wilds of the upper Midwest. Wanna join me?”

“Thanks, Jack, but I'm beat. All I want to do is sleep for a couple of days. If you can hold off until then, I'll think about it.”

Jack knew Daniel probably didn't want to go at all and was just being polite and at the same time hinting that Jack could use the rest as well before flying off to Minnesota. “So how about dinner? My treat.” Daniel's slowly opening mouth, tilted head, and furrowed brow told Jack he was going to decline. Before giving him a chance to verbalize it, Jack whispered in an urgent tone, “We need to talk, Daniel.”

More than a little intrigued, Daniel hurriedly agreed.

~oOo~

“Daniel,” Jack began seriously as the two of them sat in an isolated booth of a British pub awaiting their drinks and appetizer, “I know you're going to hear something from somebody, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was Anise. Or Freya. Or one, uh, both of them. Maybe even Teal'c. But that's not the point. It's best you hear it from me. To put it in, you know, context.”

“What in context, Jack?”

“Well, the second time I got xanaxed --”

“You mean zatarc-detected.”

“Yeah, well, whatever. That second time I got detected, I said I cared about Carter more than I should. Okay, I said a lot more than I should. It's true. And as far as I'm concerned, end of _that_ discussion.”

“Of course you do, Jack. Everyone's known that for years.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Don't sound so surprised. The military says you're not supposed to get too close to your team members because there's this, this, this _insane_ notion that if you care a lot about your team, you won't be able to make the tough calls that could result in... undesirable outcomes for them. It's obvious that you care about me, Sam, and Teal'c a great deal. You love us, Jack. We _all_ love each other. Hammond knows it, but he's too smart to let some ridiculous regulation or practice get in the way of a very effective team.”

“Yeah, I've been wondering about that but never said anything. I didn't want to give him any ideas. So, I want you to know I care about you too, Daniel. A _lot_.”

“Yes, Jack. And I care about you a lot, too. Even when you were _playing_ an ass when we first met and really were a suicidal maniac with homicidal tendencies on Abydos.”

“I don't think you understand, Daniel.”

“Understand what?”

“Daniel, I... I... Aw, _crap_. I really suck when it comes to talking about stuff like this.”

“Just say it, Jack. That works for most people.”

Jack swallowed to try to calm his nerves. Letting what he'd deep-sixed years ago surface was a huge gamble, but one he had to take. “Okay, but don't... well, just don't. So. Daniel. Danny. I care about you a _lot_. In a way I'm _so_ not supposed to care about you at _all_. For... some time now.”

There followed a very long pause, while Daniel thought about Jack's words and all the possible meanings. His face gave Jack nothing else. Jack's expression went from shy hope to defeated embarrassment, even as their eyes held on to the other's as if for dear life.

Daniel finally replied, “My place is closer but yours is more private, Jack.”

A single eyebrow rose, signally surprise and the return of hope. Jack caught their server's attention, and he beckoned her over. “Can we get everything to go instead, please?”

~oOo~

They ate quickly at Jack's kitchen table, each looking only at their food, too scared or uncomfortable or thunderstruck or all of the above to chance looking at each other, or even talk. In fact, they only ate because they were starving and full mouths gave them a legitimate, albeit lame, excuse not to talk.

Until Daniel had his fill of both food and awkwardness that he broke the silence.

“So, Jack, I'm thinking the way you care about me is not the most common way men care about each other.”

Jack chugged down the last half of his second Coors. “Uh, yeah, I guess.”

“You guess?” Inwardly, Daniel groaned. It was going to be a bigger chore than usual to get Jack to say anything remotely meaningful and on topic. Time to be blunt and not put up with Jack's evasiveness.

“Well . . . yeah.” When Daniel glared at him, Jack cleared his throat, during which he vowed not to let his natural reticence to talk about personal matters ruin his relationship with Daniel, as it had with Sara. “I mean, yeah, not common. I care about you in a way that most men don't care about each other.” Jack's hands began to sweat. This was harder than he thought it would be. _Way_ harder.

“Are you gay? Did you marry Sara and have a child as a cover for your homosexuality?”

“WHAT?” Jack shoved himself back from the table so hard that his chair fell backwards as he stood. “Daniel,” he said through clinched teeth in an effort to control his anger over Daniel's assumption, “what Sara and I have -- had -- was real. She didn't cover” -- he air-quoted and sneered the word -- “for me in any way. I'm still in love with her. Probably always will be. And Charlie... Charlie was a part of that love.”

Daniel saw the tight fists that were Jack's hands. He gulped quickly, realizing he had provoked his friend far more than he intended. “So you're _not_ gay?” he asked, using a conciliatory tone.

“Dammit, Daniel, how should _I_ know?” Jack gave an exasperated sigh. Now a bit calmer, he continued. “Okay, let me put it this way. I don't consider myself gay. I _really_ like women, uh, _that_ way.” He paused to control, unsuccessfully, the heat he felt rising from his neck.

“So, you're bi-sexual?”

“ _What?_ Daniel, I don't see the point of this conversation,” Jack snarled. He picked up the chair, returned it to its place, and started pacing around the kitchen. “I've told you how I feel. After what I said to Carter, I had to, to keep me sane. I'm _so_ tired of ignoring this... this...” He waved his hands between the two of them. “So I'm... opening up to you. You, more than anybody, should understand how... challenging that is for me. _Especially_ about something like this.” He paused once more, taking a deep breath so he could relax the growing tightness in his throat. Daniel, being Daniel, was analyzing his declaration to death, and it had him worried. “Now it's my turn for a question. What I need to know is, will this affect us as... friends?” Though he sounded calm, inside he ached from fear that the answer would be in the affirmative.

Daniel sat there quietly, sipping on his glass of iced tea, while his brain worked feverishly to dig up what he'd buried deeply. He'd denied his strongest feelings about Jack for so long because he believed he and Jack could and would never be together. He perceived Jack to be very straight, very military, and very honorable, still in love with Sara, and infatuated with Sam at the very least. He needed time, but was afraid if he took too long, _he_ would lose Jack.

It seemed to Jack that Daniel was taking forever, and the longer he waited, the more sure he was that Daniel would be asking for a transfer off SG-1 first thing in the morning, if not resigning from the SGC. The agonizing seconds hammered and twisted his gut until he was positive he'd toss his cookies before he could take his next breath. He stopped pacing.

“No, Jack. You will _never_ lose me as a friend.” Daniel hesitated, not knowing what to say next, as he saw relief then apprehension wash over Jack's handsome face.

“So,” Jack said shakily. “That's it, huh? I suppose I can... live with that.” He cleared his throat. “Guess you'll be heading home now. Thanks for... you know. Thanks.” He began picking up the empty take-out containers, studiously avoiding eye contact with the man he adored and would never be with as a couple.

Impulsively, Daniel reached out to place his hand over Jack's. Startled, Jack looked at Daniel. He didn't pull his hand away. “What?”

Suddenly, it was there. What was long buried was now uncovered. “I care about you very much in a way I'm not supposed to, either. But I want to, and have wanted to for a long time.” He moved his hand until it was under Jack's, palm to palm. His eyes not allowing Jack's to look away, he raised their hands and brought them to his mouth. He pursed his lips and lightly touched them to Jack's hand.

Before his eyes, the tough, irreverent, battle-hardened USAF warrior/colonel turned to mush.

~oOo~

The next few hours found them in Jack's den, Jack on the sofa and Daniel in one of the chairs. Jack got a big fire going, which served as the main source of light in the room.

They talked. About Sam: Jack admitted it was complicated and that he was confused, but his feelings for her had no bearing on his feelings for Daniel. About Sha'uri: Daniel was still grieving the loss of someone he had loved very much, but each day, it was a little better, and his newly recognized guilt about being in love with and wanting Jack at the same time was quickly vanishing. About Sara: Jack was still seeing her every couple of months, and occasionally they'd make love because they were still in love but there was too much hurt for them to get back together. About the possibility of being in love with more than one person at a time: Not possible, not probable, but definite.

They talked about what this admission would mean for Jack's career if anyone found out. If they or just Jack would be willing to leave the program to be together (an unequivocal no, for both, because they believed strongly that what they were doing was far more important than themselves). If this would change how they interacted at work (another no, because the only thing that had changed was that they had finally declared what they'd been feeling all along). If this would change how the team functioned (probably not, as Jack had cared for all of them deeply for years).

Eventually, they got around to talking about sex and the idiocy of the armed forces condoning some personal relationships but not others based on the genders of the people involved, their previous sexual experiences with men (Jack's very first love in high school -- Matt -- and a couple of teammates in Special Ops; Daniel's bi-curious experimentation in college and an Egyptian named Omar who worked on several digs with him over the years) and women (neither would admit more than four partners, though Jack did remind Daniel that he had come of age in the '60s and '70s and he _really_ liked women), and the possibility the two of them “dancin' the horizontal mambo” (Jack's attempt to ease the sexual tension growing between them).

“I want to, Daniel. God knows I want that. I'm not sure I can. I've been... bottling that up for such a long time, and it's kinda... paralyzed. It doesn't help that if we get caught, I'm out of the program, even the Air Force. I don't think I can lose that part of me just yet. Not and function like a human being. I have to leave under my own terms if I don't want to end up resenting you. Resentment kills a relationship, even one where there's still a lot of love. Trust me; I know.”

Daniel nodded, slowly and sadly. One of the reasons he loved and respected Jack so much was his sense of honor and duty, his putting others' safety before his own most basic needs. He'd never forgive himself if Jack left the service before he was ready, simply to be with Daniel. “It's the same for me, Jack. I've wanted you for years, but didn't think you loved me that way. Taking our relationship there now seems... weird.”

Jack felt consumed with regret, as well as anger at the way things were. Deciding this conversation would only accomplish making him angrier and frustrated, he sighed. “Well, Daniel, on that note, I think I'll call it a night. If you want to stay, your old room is ready.” He stood and opened the doors to the fireplace. Carefully, he used the poker to separate the dying embers. He identified with them, as his hope for a fully realized relationship with Daniel dwindled. He just wanted to crawl into his big, empty, lonely bed, pull the covers over his head, and curse the way the universe conspired to keep him from some of the most important things in life.

When he turned around, Daniel was standing in front of his chair. “Jack, I have one question.”

“Shoot, Daniel.”

“If we were ever to take it to that level, would you still want to sleep with Sara?”

“Is this a trick question? You know, trying to trip me up so you'll be okay with your -- _our_ decision?”

“God, _no_ , Jack! It's something I need to know.”

Jack was silent for a moment before he took a deep breath. “I'd still want to, Daniel. I think you know that already. I love her. And you know I believe a person can be in love with more than one person at a time. Hell, I _am_ in love with more than one person! But if we were together, I'd defer to what you want, because you'd be my main... squeeze.” Daniel snorted a self-conscious laugh. “I would _never_ go 'off the range' behind your back,” Jack finished.

_At least Sara realizes how fortunate she is to have Jack_ , Daniel thought as he regarded the man he loved. _And so do I_. “What if Sha'uri were still around?”

“Daniel, you said _one_ question.”

“Humor me, Jack. Please.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “If you were still in love with her, I'd be cool with it.” He sighed, his Irish melancholy showing. “What's the point of all this?”

Daniel smiled meekly at Jack's growing vexation. “None, I guess.”

“Okay then. 'Night, Daniel. Don't forget to lock up if you leave.”

“Uh, Jack, I have a favor to ask.”

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. “Daniel,” he said with not a little impatience.

“Can we kiss? Just to see what it's like?”

“Daniel, we're not horny adolescents. We're grown men, for cryin' out loud! And we already _know_ how it is to kiss other men!”

“But not each other. Jack, I don't want to keep wondering what that would be like. A kiss can't be considered verboten even by the Air Force, can it?”

Jack knitted his brow. “Jesus, Daniel, you're drivin' me _whacko_. But point taken. Okay, one kiss. Then we will speak no more of this, or Doc Fraiser will be signing me into a padded room.”

They walked toward each other, Jack dropping his arms to his side. They stopped when they were still a few inches apart.

“Okay, Daniel, how do we do this?”

Daniel shot him a look of disbelief. “We just kiss, Jack.”

“I mean, do we... peck, or do we do the head-tilt-lip-lock thing?” Jack asked as he waved his hand around.

“How about we just go with the flow? Isn't that what you children of the '60s do?”

“Not a lot of help, Daniel. Fine, then. We'll go with the flow. Rock and roll. Lay it on me. Let's make out.”

Daniel chuckled. No wonder he had fallen in love with the man. “Shut up, Jack O'Neill, and kiss me.”

They leaned toward each other tentatively until their lips touched in a way that was more than a peck but less than a lip-lock.

Until Daniel tasted Jack behind the beer, onions, and bacon that had been part of his dinner. Jack tasted smooth, lightly spiced, and exotic. Daniel's cock bloomed to full erection in record time. He pulled Jack to him and essentially assaulted his mouth.

Jack gave as good as he got. His dick now hard, he grabbed Daniel's butt and held his pelvis against his, trapping their erections between them. Jack started moving up and down.

Daniel broke away for a breath. “Jack,” he said, conveying his lust and need.

“Daniel.” There was a warning in his tone, and a scolding, but more surrender than anything.

“Uh, Jack?”

“Can it wait? I'm busy here.” Jack captured Daniel's lips again. This time, the kiss was softer but no less passionate.

Daniel again pulled back for air. “Um, you're not paralyzed.”

“Ya _think_?”

Then Jack lost all self-control when Daniel began kissing his neck -- one of his major erogenous zones. “Bedroom... _now_. Oh, _gahhhdd_!” he screamed when Daniel gently sucked his Adam's apple, surprising Jack to no end how incredibly stimulating and pleasurable this was.

Daniel said nothing, just pushed Jack toward the stairs while he continued to kiss and lick his love. They stumbled and tripped their way to Jack's bed.

After stripping down in the dark, Jack ripped the blanket off the bed. Daniel crawled in first, hoping his white ass and balls were visible enough for Jack to appreciate and want.

Jack, his erection seemingly attempting to hoard every ounce of blood in his body, muttered, “Aw, crap. This just got _way_ complicated.”

~oOo~

Daniel watched Jack, his new lover of less than a day, clear the dishes from their late lunch from the kitchen table. He could still taste their first kiss. And now he craved another taste, and more. Craved the sexual intimacy with Jack despite the fact that they'd fucked like animals in heat for most of two hours during the night.

He stood, taking care not to scrape the chair legs across the floor. Adjusting the growing bulge in his shorts, he approached Jack, who was loading the dishwasher with dirty dishes, from the back. He knew he hadn't taken his lover by surprise because Jack put up enough resistance to keep from stumbling when Daniel pressed his body hard against Jack's. He shivered with passion when he heard Jack's smoky growl of lust as he ground his erection across Jack's firm buttocks. “Jack,” he breathed into his left ear, “I want you.” Daniel licked and kissed his neck, tugged his earlobe, savoring the skin he found so tantalizing. 

“God, Daniel, you're one horny bastard.”

Daniel reached around and grabbed Jack's crotch. “How can you say that, when you're rock hard yourself?”

Jack laughed. “Who knew this old man could recover so quickly, huh?” He swished his butt in the opposite direction of his lover's grinds.

“No old man could come back like you do, Jack. Besides, we have to make up for a few years of suppressed urges.” More kisses and licks, plus strokes, hurried and languid, of his partner's thick cock. That wonderful, velvety cock that had filled his mouth, his hands, and his ass in the early morning hours. That wonderful, giving heart that filled all of him.

“Do it, Danny. Right here, right now.” Jack pulled down his sweatpants just enough to expose his butt cheeks. He spread his legs and bent over the kitchen counter. “Hurry and lube up, Daniel. Use the hand lotion.”

It surprised Daniel that Jack wanted to bottom; so far Jack had only topped and had given no indication that bottoming was an option. Daniel had no idea why and for once, he didn't care. He just wanted to give his lover what he desired, to return the immense pleasure Jack had given him twice already. “Not yet, Jack. I want skin to skin. I want to see you. All of you. Let's get naked.”

Jack's body went rigid and his erection deflated a little. “No, Daniel,” he said in his command voice. “We'll get bare-ass-naked later on tonight. Just make love to me now, dammit!”

Daniel stopped his grinding and took a half-step back. Slowly, as if he were dreading it, Jack turned around and leaned against the counter, his partial erection almost touching Daniel.

“Jack, what is it? Why do you want to stay dressed? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Hell, I've seen you naked almost every day for over three years. I certainly saw you naked last night, even though it was in the dark.”

“That's different.”

“How. Please, explain it to me.”

“That's work. This is... personal.”

“Jack, we've had each other's dicks in almost every orifice they'll fit in. It doesn't get any more personal than that.”

“Okay, fine, here it is. Just don't laugh. At least, not out loud. I don't particularly want you seeing me in the light in close quarters.”

“How can you _possibly_ be ashamed of your body? It's _beautiful_. Handsome. Your ass is to die for. Your muscles are lean and strong. And your chest, your back... Everything. You're perfect! God, Jack, tell me why you'll only fuck naked in the dark!”

Jack's dilated pupils took on an impatient, steely glint. “Daniel, I don't want you to see all my scars when we're being... _intimate_ , okay? Happy now?”

“Is _that_ all?”

“Yeah. And that's enough.” It was bad enough that Daniel could feel the damn scars when his hands moved so erotically along his body. Jack looked away from those gorgeous blue eyes that held nothing but love for him. No pity, no worries or concern. Just love. He didn't deserve Daniel. Daniel deserved only the best, not someone with all his baggage and his mangled body.

A heartbeat later, Daniel took Jack's face between his hands. He searched the now warm, intense brown eyes for permission. When it wasn't forthcoming, Daniel kissed him, soft, loving, tongue-less despite his rising need to express his passion. He was gratified when he felt some of the tension escape Jack's body and Jack return the kiss.

“Jack, I love you just the way you are. And how you will be.” Daniel slid his hands under the tail of Jack's tee, then up his chest. He started to pull the shirt over Jack's head then hesitated.

There was no resistance. The only sounds were Jack's deeper, faster breathing and the soft crinkle of fabric.

Jack's exposed erection was full again, and pressing against Daniel's covered one. “Oh, God, Daniel,” he rasped as he began humping his lover.

The T-shirt was off in the next second. Daniel tossed it aside and kissed Jack again. Jack shuddered at the thought of his bare, marred skin in the light, that Daniel could intimately see the irregular road map of faded-to-pale and pink scars of various shapes and sizes.

Daniel ran his gaze quickly over his partner's uncovered chest. “So damn beautiful.” Not for the first time, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. His fingers pinched the hard, very sensitive nipples, making Jack moan. “Upstairs?” he suggested.

“Yeah, uh... my bedroom,” he relented, deciding at that moment he wouldn't let his embarrassment about his skin hamper his love life with Daniel as he'd let it with Sara.

Though a little surprised that Jack agreed, Daniel wasn't surprised to hear that they would use the bed with the ejaculate-soiled sheets. The guest room faced west, while Jack's bedroom faced east, so was darker this time of day. “Hurry. I want you so much.” He frenched Jack's open mouth before taking off for the stairs.

Jack pulled his sweats up enough so he could jog without tripping. “Jesus H. Christ, Daniel, I must love you one _helluva_ lot. Nobody else has ever given me wood like this.”

~oOo~

The light in the bedroom was the equivalent of early dusk – bright enough to see details but soft enough to blur the edges. Daniel, still dressed and feeling very privileged that Jack had consented to showing his scarred body, was standing at the foot of the bed when a flushed Jack entered. Daniel's heart swelled with love and desire for the most extraordinary and complex person he'd ever met, heard, or read about. He waved him over, but Jack was already striding toward him.

Jack stopped only when their bodies touched. “You are so fucking beautiful. Take me, Danny.” Then he pulled Daniel's head toward his and kissed him hard before tonguing his mouth with titillating vigor.

Jack's kiss and mouth-fucking stimulated both of Daniel's heads, but he had something he wanted to do first. “Not yet, Jack,” he said breathlessly when they parted for air.

Before Jack could protest or deep-throat him again with his tongue, Daniel took a step back. He sucked the base of Jack's throat, not quite hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to get a major twitch from his lover's cock, then immediately and unerringly headed for the scars he already knew so well. He chose to touch the scar on Jack's right bicep first.

Without thinking, as if Daniel's touch was directly hardwired to his speech center, Jack said softly, “Arrow.”

Daniel lightly rubbed his thumb over the mark as he spoke. “I know this one very well. I remember holding you and wishing you were in my arms for another reason. It felt so wonderful just to hold you.” Daniel sighed. “When you curled into me, I was sublimely happy _and_ terrified.” He suckled the scar, which was shaped like a tiny nipple.

Jack mewed with want. The scar was sensitive to touch, frequently unpleasant but tolerable, but Daniel somehow had applied just the right action to make it erotically pleasing. And he remembered everything about those moments on the floor of the briefing room: the smell of Daniel's armpit and crotch, enough to stir the blood in his dick despite the agony in his arm and the building nausea; the tender, near-embrace of his arms that gave Jack hope that maybe Daniel reciprocated his feelings; the fear of loss on Daniel's magnificent face as he barfed on the archeologist's jacket before passing out.

The second mark was a burn higher up on Jack's arm that Daniel stroked and kissed lightly. “Reetou fireball,” said Jack.

Next Daniel touched and kissed a large, slightly irregular, round pucker on Jack's right shoulder. “Bullet,” Jack whispered; this time, the word warbled a little. Daniel surmised it had some sort of significant meaning for him.

The next stop was Jack's left shoulder. “Knife. Stabbing.”

“It's near where that damn spear pinned you to the wall. It tore me up to see you hanging there, in pain, dying. Maybe if I hadn't been so distracted by... my feelings, I could have translated that orb faster and you could've gotten down sooner. I would've given anything to have traded places with you.”

“I know.”

Daniel picked up on the unspoken: that Jack felt the same way every time Daniel was injured.

And so Daniel continued his soft, respectful caresses and his tonguing or kissing or sucking of Jack's healed wounds while Jack narrated – knives that stabbed and slashed; glass fragments; concrete; a couple more bullets; chest tubes; whip; scalpels. As he went from one scar to the next, Daniel sensed a change in Jack's tension; it transformed from self-conscious anger to sexual need.

Jack, breathing only to find air to tell of the sources, watched Daniel's progress and grew deeper in love with one of the most remarkable people he'd ever met.

Daniel decided to finish his journey for now with a scar on Jack's abdomen. He was becoming too devastated by the knowledge of the pain his lover had suffered to continue on to the soldier's back and legs. Taking a deep breath, he centered himself and stood so he was face-to-face with his love. Placing his hands atop Jack's shoulders, Daniel said, “Your body is perfect to my hands, my mouth, my eyes, Jack.”

Jack closed his eyes, and a second later, he swiped his fingers beneath one then the other to brush away a few drops of moisture. “God, Daniel. You're...” He had to let his words fade. He didn't trust his ability to speak coherently or rationally at the moment.

Quickly, Daniel stripped bare and knelt in front of Jack. He pulled the sweatpants down to the floor, and Jack raised each foot in turn without prompting from his love. Daniel took his lover's heavy, bobbing cock deep into the wet heat of his mouth without preamble. He sucked, sometimes gently, sometimes hard, twirled his tongue around the circumcised head, hummed, nipped as best he could with Jack fucking his mouth. The monosyllables coming between panted breaths told him Jack was enjoying receiving head as much as he was enjoying giving it.

For the first time in years, Jack completely ignored the discomfiture he felt for his skin in an intimate situation. He was in the moment, no longer self-conscious about the ugly reminders of what he'd endured for his country.

Finally, Jack pulled himself together to say, “For cryin' out loud, tap my goddamn ass already!”

Daniel gave one long, slow suck as he backed off Jack's throbbing cock. “Oh, sweet Jesus!” Jack shouted as Daniel gave him a hard tongue swirl at the last second, relishing the taste of his pre-cum.

Despite battling knees so expertly weakened by Daniel's oral ministrations, Jack grabbed three pillows off the bed and placed two of them on the floor next to the king-sized bed; the other was off to one side. Meanwhile, Daniel retrieved the large tube of lubricant from the bedside table.

“Allow me,” Jack said. He knelt on the pillows sideways. He squirted a little lube on an index finger, then took Daniel's hard, purpled cock in his mouth. He sucked and bobbed on it ruthlessly, all the while massaging Daniel's balls and fucking his hole with the lubed finger. When he heard, “Juh-juh-juh...” he stopped abruptly; Daniel was close to cumming, but not too close. “Okay, now you're ready. So put that gorgeous cock where it fuckin' belongs.” He squirted a generous amount of lube directly on the dick twitching wildly an inch away from his face. Using his right hand, he distributed the lube over every square inch of the impressive organ. Quickly, he shifted so he faced the bed. He stretched his trunk over the mattress. The sheets were crusty from their dried semen, and smelled of them. He could even pick out Daniel's scent: tangy, sweet like clover, strong like espresso. His need for Daniel heightened further. His greased right hand clutched his dick. He turned his head to watch Daniel over his shoulder.

Daniel was positive his cock was going to burst; he'd never been more engorged, not even for Sha'uri. Nor had he desired anyone as much as he desired Jack, not only sexually, but in every way he could think of. “I've got to open --”

“The hell you do! Just take it slow. I'll be more than fine.” Daniel could wait to learn that Jack had a fierce yen for the slow burn, ever since Matt popped his proverbial ass cherry the summer after their junior year.

Gingerly, Daniel entered Jack a few millimeters. He paused and let Jack's utterances and breathing tell him when the pain had turned to pleasure and it was okay to proceed. He continued to advance a few more millimeters and wait, until his shaft was buried inside Jack up to its root. “So hot. Tight. Perfect.” He held off thrusting for a couple of minutes, not believing he could stay so hard for this long without active stimulation, and circled his hips ever so slightly.

Sweat coated both men, and the air filled with the scent of their combined musk and dried semen. Unconsciously, the smell powered their excitement further.

“Daniel, please,” Jack begged. His need, a roar bounding through him, was matter-of-factly escalating beyond tolerance.

Instead of pumping in and out of what was currently the most blissful place in the universe, Daniel leaned over Jack's back and began to run his tongue along the thin, jagged scar left behind by Hathor's demon toady, as Jack had once called the Goa'uld that had invaded him.

Every muscle in Jack's body clenched. “God, no, God,” he murmured in hopeless fear.

Daniel had only seen fear in Jack once before, and then not full on because he didn't have the strength to look at Jack while that damned snake invaded his best friend. But he had heard the fear in Jack's voice loud and clear, and this afternoon he was hearing it again.

Daniel instantly identified what was happening: Jack was having a flashback to one of the most horrific, terrifying experiences of his life. The last thing he needed or wanted was for someone to bring it to the forefront of his mind. Daniel berated himself, because he should've known better. Who was he to think he had special privileges to touch it, or even talk about it? He prayed he hadn't delivered a fatal blow to their enhanced relationship. “Oh, God, Jack. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...” He stopped, his command of language and quick thinking failing him. He did the only thing he could think of -- he gently embraced his friend and lover.

With gargantuan effort, Jack steadied his raw, fiery emotions swiftly. The flashback dwindled to zero, thanks to what he'd learned in Special Ops training and a few sessions with shrinks over the years. But mostly it was Daniel's contact that brought him back to reality. It wasn't long before he said, “It's okay, Daniel. I didn't think I'd react like that. I'm sorry.” He took a few deep breaths. “You okay?”

“Sort of. Little tight.”

“Gimme a minute?”

“Sure, Jack.” Even as he spoke, the constriction around his erection began to loosen.

“Now, Daniel,” Jack said, his voice foggy with renewed need. “Fuck me into next week. I'm yours. Always have been.”

Daniel straightened up, took Jack by the hips, and began pounding as fast and as hard as he could. “Jack, I love you so much, always have,” he managed to squeeze out of a throat now pinched with high emotion and impending release.

The swell of his partner's cock, deliciously increasing the pain just a little bit more, told Jack that Daniel was nearing orgasm. “Not yet, Danny! Want more!”

“Wull truh.” Another minute and Daniel knew he was fast approaching the peak from which there would be no turning back. “Coming!” he warned.

Jack ordered his sphincter to clamp down around Daniel's luscious cock. When it did, Jack heard a gasp from his lover. “Almost there!” He picked up the speed and pressure of jerking his dick and in moments, he was spurting stream after stream after stream of cum, everything about him soaked in sheer, heart-stopping ecstasy of being taken by the man he loved deeply, amplified by the ideal amount of pain. Before Jack finished, Daniel started his orgasm.

It was unlike any orgasm he'd ever had. True, his experience topping was extremely limited, but he had fucked a number of women vaginally and anally. Even in those rare circumstances when they both had come simultaneously, their contractions had felt nothing like Jack's. These were waves of varying intensity that alternately squeezed and milked his cock for what seemed like hours of explosive rapture until his balls had to be desert-dry and shriveled.

Daniel, totally spent, fell forward onto Jack's back. Jack put his arms behind Daniel's back and eased them to the carpet, trying to keep Daniel's slowly shrinking cock in him for as long as possible. They lay on their sides, spooned together, heads on the third pillow, and fell asleep.

~oOo~

Nearly an hour later, Jack woke, stirring because the head of his lover's swelling cock was poking at his partially open hole. Moments later, Daniel woke as well. Jack caressed one of Daniel's butt cheeks. “Daniel,” he said softly, making the name sound both sacred and erotic.

As if it had a mind of its own, Daniel's cock began to grow faster, nudging its way back into Jack's matchless ass. He didn't think it was possible, but he was even more in love with this man. He kissed and sucked Jack's neck, carefully avoiding the snake scar. He placed his hand on Jack's package, pleased to feel that amazing cock enlarging again and needing Jack's next release to be deep in him. “That was... unbelievable, Jack. Incredible. Thank you. How about you?”

Jack twisted around enough for him to sweetly kiss one of Daniel's eyes. He took Daniel's hand from his dick and kissed the palm. Finally, with the more flexible Daniel contorting enough so they were almost face-to-face, he kissed his love's generous lips -- a long, lingering kiss that resulted in Daniel's cock achieving full erection and filling Jack's ass. They both gasped, and Jack automatically started rocking his pelvis back and forth.

“Perfect, Daniel,” he whispered into his love's open mouth. “Perfect.”

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a number of years, and I'm pretty sure pinkdiamond beta'd this for me. Thanks!


End file.
